


Unexpected Behaviour

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock and Mycroft Stuff [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Kneeling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock behaving, Sherlock is a Brat, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Submission, Top Mycroft Holmes, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock is antsy and pays a visit to Mycroft at work, but his brother has an important teleconference and refuses to break it off just to play games. Sherlock is disgruntled and somehow ends up under Mycroft's desk being very, very distracting to spite his boring brother. Bonus if Mycroft puts a painful amount of effort into appearing to remain composed for his meeting and resolves to teach Sherlock a lesson when the call ends.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Sherlock and Mycroft Stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/410533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Unexpected Behaviour

Sherlock paced his brother's office, full of unspent energy and mischief. “I’m bored, Mycroft. It should go without saying as I'm desperate enough to come to you for a diversion.”

“Nonetheless, I don't have time to pander to your whims, brother-mine. I have an important teleconference that can not be postponed.” Mycroft gestured towards the door. “Kindly take your leave as it is scheduled to begin immediately.”

“Why do I care about any of that?” Sherlock grumbled, flopping into the chair opposite his brother’s desk.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Because you’re a clever boy.”

The detective _was_ clever and he didn't need his brother to tell him that fact. He narrowed his eyes as a rather interesting idea came to him. He was going to drive his brother mad and cut through that infuriating composure of his. He got up and paced the room, drawing ever closer to Mycroft.

The government official looked up at him with a slight frown. “I could tie you up in the playroom, if you’d prefer, little brother?”

Sherlock laughed and threw himself to his knees, climbing under the desk just as Mycroft’s laptop buzzed with an incoming call.

“Bugger,” the government official muttered just before he answered the incoming call.

Under the desk, the younger Holmes ran his hands up Mycroft’s thighs as he bent forward and mouthed at his cock through his trousers.

Mycroft managed to open his eyes before the call connected and his smile was thin.

Sherlock didn’t listen to his brother or the pleasantries he was engaging in, he just focused on winding his brother up as much as possible in such a compromising situation. Soon enough, he opened Mycroft’s flies and took out his cock. Sherlock breathed on it, then proceeded to give it little kitten licks, knowing it would drive his brother mad and not give him any true satisfaction.

Mycroft struggled not to give away anything with his expression, but it was difficult. When he felt his cock engulfed by his brother's mouth, he came very near to stuttering which would have been unforgivable. This was going to be more difficult than he had thought. When Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and Mycroft nearly came immediately. It was only through great willpower that he kept himself under control.

Beneath the desk, Sherlock pulled off, chuckling silently to himself. He knew just how close he had come to making his brother come undone. He contented himself with licking and nipping at Mycroft’s bollocks for a bit, hoping to actually make him squirm.

With some subtlety Mycroft dropped one hand beneath the desk and gripped his brother by the curls.

Sherlock grinned despite the pull on his curls. He knew he had been getting to his brother. He decided not to let the grip on his hair stop him. He sucked one of Mycroft’s balls into his mouth.

He only just managed to stop his knee from whacking the underside of the desk and responded to whatever the pointless conversation was about.

Placing his hands firmly on his brother's knees, Sherlock spread Mycroft’s legs further apart. He let his brother's ball drop from his mouth and sucked the other one in, rolling it around in his mouth.

When the call was finished, Mycroft rolled back from the desk. He dragged his brother out from under it by his grip on his curls. “That, brother dear, was very naughty. I am afraid there shall be consequences.”

“Of course there are,” Sherlock muttered. “There’s consequences for breathing when you’re around.”

“Watch your tone, little brother.”

The younger Holmes stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Impertinent.” Mycroft stood and dragged his brother into the hidden playroom. He deposited him in the center of the room. “Stay there.”

“Or what, brother dear?” Sherlock’s smile was obvious in his voice and Mycroft knew before he turned around that the brat would be on his feet.

The elder Holmes snapped up a pair of handcuffs, whirled around, and stalked towards him. “Do you really want to push me, boy?”

Sherlock tipped his head on one side. “How hard are you?”

Mycroft made a swing for him and Sherlock took a step back, his calves hitting the bottom of the bed. He fell back on the bed, landing on his arse. His brother took full advantage of the situation, bending down and caging him with his arms. He lent down and bit at his brother’s neck, hard enough to bruise. “Roll over,” Mycroft ordered.

Sherlock watched him. “Make me.”

Mycroft grinned at the challenge, then roughly spun him over, pushing his head down into the covers. Whilst he had him there, he forced the handcuffs on him.

The younger Holmes growled in frustration, testing the handcuffs and finding they were on too tight for him to escape.

Mycroft chuckled, pulling his head back by his curls. “You made me do that, you little brat.” He pulled him back off the bed and dropped him to the floor. “Kneel like a good pet.”

Sherlock looked up at his brother. “You made a mistake, big bro. How are you going to get my shirt off now?”

“I'll cut it off of you. Now shut up.”

“Why should I? You made it perfectly clear you don’t want a good pet.”

“How did I make that perfectly clear?” Mycroft paced back towards him and fisted his curls in his hands. “Well?!”

Sherlock gave him a cheeky grin. “I thought it was rather obvious the way you had me under your desk. You loved it.”

“It was an important meeting!”

“It couldn’t have been that important if you let me stay there.” Sherlock’s head was cocked on one side as he regarded his brother.

Mycroft had turned a lovely shade of red. “Enough of your impertinence. You will remain silent or I will gag you.” He knew just the gag he would use too.

Sherlock was pushing his luck, but he didn’t speak, just watched his brother go back to the shelves he’d been perusing.

“I’m wondering what to use on you,” Mycroft called over his shoulder.

He was prompting an outburst from the detective. And Sherlock wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.

Mycroft grasped him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Perhaps I should gag you anyway. I don't need a reason.”

Despite Sherlock's indignation, the elder Holmes fit a ring gag on him and buckled it in place.

“There. You can't speak, but I still have access to that lovely mouth of yours.”

Sherlock stared at his brother. It was all he could do, cuffed the way he was.

“Your self control is amazing at times… and others it’s fucking awful.”

The detective wanted to be outraged, and on some level he was, but on another level he was horribly aroused. His cock was hard in his trousers and he shifted on his knees trying to get comfortable.

The corner of Mycroft’s mouth curled up. “Sweet, but you being hard right now is of no interest to me.”

Sherlock directed his glare elsewhere as he tried to calm himself.

The elder Holmes hadn't forgot his earlier threat. He fetched a pair of scissors and cut Sherlock's shirt off of him. He took his time doing it, knowing his brother would mourn the loss of his precious shirt. At least it wasn't the purple one that his landlady seemed to love so much. He should aim for that one next time. Ignoring his brother's glare, he reached out and pinched one of his nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He tugged on it hard. “Stand up, boy.”

Sherlock struggled to his feet. He wasn't surprised when his brother started unfastening his trousers. At least he wasn’t cutting them off like he had his shirt. When Mycroft was done, he pushed him back to his knees and pushed two fingers into his mouth.

Sherlock's first instinct was to bite down on them, but the gag wouldn't allow it. He didn't start fellating them until Mycroft gave his hair a sharp tug with his other hand.

Sherlock’s eyes darted up to his brother. He never understood how he was supposed to fellate successfully while in a ring gag. He curled his tongue around Mycroft's fingers and hoped that would do.

Mycroft watched him closely. “You can do better than that brother-mine.”

Sherlock’s glare clearly said ‘How?’

"You had best determine how to please me, boy, and now."

The detective growled this time, completely frustrated. The demand was anything but reasonable and Mycroft knew it. Not only did Mycroft know it, but Mycroft knew the younger man knew it. Sherlock refused to play the game and instead knelt there and just stared at the floor, making a point of moving his tongue away from his brother's fingers.

The government official removed his fingers from Sherlock's mouth. "How disappointing." He fetched a dildo and dropped it through the ring gag. It bounced off the back of the detective's throat.

Sherlock stared straight ahead as Mycroft refused to pull the dildo free. With his free hand the Dom gripped his little brother's throat. The detective swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing under Mycroft's hand.

"I trust you are comfortable, baby brother," the government official said, bending close.

Sherlock stared up at him, struggling to swallow. He wasn't comfortable, not by a long shot, but he knew Mycroft wouldn't push him too far. He could play on that.

"You conniving, manipulating little shit." Mycroft pulled the dildo out enough for Sherlock to take a deep breath then he pushed him away.

While Sherlock tried to find his balance with his wrists cuffed behind him, Mycroft returned with a gag that would hold the dildo for him.

The government official laughed at the expression on Sherlock's face. "Oh, baby brother. You know I'm going to win. I'm the smart one after all."

Sherlock wanted to argue, but he knew trying would be humiliating with the ring gag in his mouth, not to mention the dildo. He tried pushing it out with his tongue only for it to fall back in and bounce off the back of his throat again. It was too heavy to be so easily manipulated and Mycroft knew that. Sherlock kept completely still while his brother fiddled with the gag.

The government official grasped Sherlock's cock with a firm grip and twisted it, causing him to cry put in pain. The pain brought a tear to his eye, but his big brother ignored it.

"You will learn, one way or another, that disturbing me at work without due cause will end badly. I would much rather be having fun with you."

Sherlock would much rather be having fun. He let his head hang, hoping to convince his brother of his contrition.

Mycroft didn't seem bothered by his brother's actions, after all he hadn't given a shit about his behaviour minutes before.

Grasping a handful of curls, the Dom dragged Sherlock around the room none too gently. Finally, he dragged him over to a bench and then placed him over it, his arse in the air on full display.

The detective laid there without arguing or fighting his situation. Maybe if Mycroft got his anger out of his system he would want to play or at least hug him after.

It was slightly disappointing that his brother hadn't fought him more. No matter, Mycroft didn't need an excuse to spank his brother. He cupped Sherlock's lush arse with his hand, then pulled back and slapped it. He let his hand fall several times until Sherlock's arse was a uniform red all over. He let his hand rest there for several long moments as he enjoyed the view, then he removed it.

Sherlock's arse was radiating heat as Mycroft pushed him to the floor. The younger Holmes grunted as he hit the floor. It was uncomfortable kneeling there with his heels digging into the tender flesh of his arse, and he shifted slightly to get more comfortable. It didn't work, just made his brother glare at him.

Mycroft heard Anthea call out from his office, "10 minutes until your meeting, sir." She wouldn't come looking for him or ask questions. He certainly paid her enough for his privacy.

Letting out a sigh, he looked down at his brother. "Don't move until I return." Even as he said it, he had his doubts that Sherlock would still be there after the meeting. If he was, it would be a pleasant surprise. If he wasn't...

Mycroft went and made himself presentable, then he checked on his brother one more time. "There will be consequences if you don't behave."

Sherlock huffed. He should have known Mycroft would be busy the rest of the day. He wondered how long his brother's meeting would be. All he knew was he didn't intend on pissing him off any more. Still, he was bored. There was nothing to do without his brother there. To keep from fidgeting, he delved into his Mind Palace to perform some housekeeping.

In the meeting, Mycroft found himself occasionally distracted by thoughts of his brother, though no one else in the room noticed. He couldn't wait to get back and see how Sherlock had behaved.

The government official was glad when the meeting ended. He didn't linger longer than was absolutely necessary. As soon as he could, he made a beeline for his office. The look of determination on his face kept others from stopping him for a chat.

Anthea smirked as he walked past, dumping his briefcase on her desk.

Mycroft didn't know what he was expecting as he marched back into his quarters at speed, but Sherlock knelt how he had been left wasn't it.

At the brief flash of surprise on Mycroft's face, the detective almost ruined everything by smirking. Well, smirking as best he could with the gag and dildo in place. Fortunately, he caught himself and presented a placid expression as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Mycroft almost reversed out the room for a second take at entering. He also almost yelled at his little brother for catching him by surprise, but he stopped himself. That would be letting him win which would be intolerable.

"Hello, little brother. I hope you enjoyed yourself." He approached and grasped Sherlock's now limp cock. "Apparently not. I can soon fix that."

Sherlock stared up at him for a moment before looking away again. He couldn't say anything in response anyway.

The government official grasped his brother by the arm and dragged him further into the room. He flipped him over on his stomach and unfastened the cuffs only to roll him over and refasten them with his hands in front of him.

Sherlock just settled back on his heels when he was thrown back on his knees.

"What made you behave for the last hour?"

Unable to reply, the sub simply grunted. He hadn't felt like making Mycroft angry.

Removing the dildo and the gag, the government official repeated himself.

"I wanted to behave for you, sir," came Sherlock's instant response.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes, sure that his brother was up to something. After all, Sherlock was well known for being a brat.

Sherlock ducked his head, staring at the floor. Why would his brother ever believe he was just trying to be good?

Grasping a handful of curls, Mycroft pulled his head back painfully. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, sir. I was cuffed."

"We both know that doesn't matter. You could get out of them with what lies about in this room."

The rough handling was already having an effect on the sub. His cock had started filling out. It might have been having an effect on his cock, but Sherlock felt dejected. He honestly hadn't done anything to cause suspicion except just kneel and wait.

"Well?" Mycroft shook him.

Sherlock swallowed with difficulty. "Yes, sir," he whispered.

"And?"

"I didn't, sir."

Mycroft was actually starting to believe him. As improbable as it was, it seemed as though his brother had behaved. "Very well, then." He abruptly released his grip on Sherlock's hair. "You deserve a reward."

Sherlock daren't look up at what his brother had in store for him, because whatever it was, he was certain it wouldn't be a reward for him.

In a flurry of movement, the government official had him bent over the bench. Moments later, Mycroft's quickly lubed fingers made their way inexorably into his hole.

Sherlock flinched, for some reason his brother's lack of trust had him on edge.

Mycroft seemed to ignore it and kept going until he found his sub's prostate.

Sherlock bit his lip to hold his surprised yelp in. "Red!"

"What the fuck?" Mycroft asked, pulling his finger out immediately.

Sherlock laid there until Mycroft stepped back.

"Stand up, little brother."

The younger Holmes straightened immediately.

"Care to explain?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just confused."

"Confused," the Dom said, disbelieving. He took his brother by the arm and led him to a chair. "Sit."

Sherlock sat.

Mycroft fetched a bottle of water and held it to his brother's lips. "Drink."

The detective drank. "You said I was getting a reward, sir."

"You're my brother right now. Nothing else. And yes."

"You never give me rewards."

"Well, you never behave. Why should I?!" Mycroft snapped.

Sherlock glared up at him. "You ask the impossible!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't play at all!"

Sherlock stared at his brother for a long moment. "You knew the second you walked in here that I had done fuck all to provoke you. You knew it. And you still tried to set me up. I behaved to be good for you. For you. Not me. Because it never gets me anywhere, but you wanted fun. I may be the dumb little brother, but I'm not blind. You like it when I continually fuck up."

Mycroft took a step back at the unexpected onslaught. "You. Are. Wrong." Each word was spoken with practised control, covering his hurt and anger.

"About everything I said?" Sherlock stared his brother down. "You could see I hadn't moved a fucking inch! And you chose to ignore it despite telling me what to do and me obeying."

Lips pressed together into a thin line, the government official looked as if he too was about to explode. Instead, he tossed the keys to the handcuffs at his brother, turned on his toe, and walked from the room.

Sherlock stared at the keys on the floor. And instead turned to find his jacket with his lock pick in his pocket. He wouldn't give Mycroft the satisfaction.

The detective dressed, sans his destroyed shirt. He refused to wear one of the many extras that were stored there. His brother could try explaining his semi-dressed state away when it inevitably drew comment.

Mycroft was stood in the middle of his office when his brother made an appearance. "Where do you think you're going like that?" he asked, grasping him roughly by the arm.

"I'm going wherever I like!"

"For god's sake, put a shirt on."

"No." Sherlock pulled his arm free. "Not until you admit I'm right."

"Sherlock, for God's sake grow up!"

"Oh I think I'm very grown up, given the activities of the afternoon."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Very amusing, little brother, but our activities are not the point. Your behaviour is."

"And we come full circle. Admit you were disappointed that I behaved. I dare you, Mycroft."

Mycroft turned away from him. He had been incredibly surprised his brother had behaved, but how was he to know he had and hadn't just got back in time for his return? It was so rare after all.

"I'm done here!" Sherlock snapped. He grabbed one of Mycroft's shirts from the rack in one corner and took off out the door before his brother could stop him.

The government official was left standing there feeling like an ass for the first time in years. He knew he needed to make things right, but he never apologised to anyone. Never. Least of all his brother. He attempted to work for almost two hours before Anthea appeared in his office.

"Sir, I have cleared your schedule for the rest of the day should you have pressing business elsewhere."

"I have no other business, Anthea. I'm not sure what gave you the impression that I did."

"Your brother's behaviour, sir. I suggest you repair your relationship with him immediately."

"My relationship with my brother is none of your concern."

"It becomes my concern when you are distracted and the inevitable - a danger night - occurs and I'm called in to deal with it, sir. Find Sherlock. And if you don't mind me saying, sir. You are in the wrong this time."

Mycroft scrubbed his face with his hands. He had truly fucked up if Anthea was scolding him.

Sighing, he stood and straightened his jacket. "Thank you, my dear."

"Go. Now."

Mycroft nodded once and hurried out the door.

His driver was waiting for him at the front of the club, having already been briefed by Anthea.

When Mycroft arrived at 221, he was allowed in by an angry looking Mrs. Hudson.

"I don't know what you've done, Mycroft Holmes, but there will be no tea from me!" With that, she left him standing in the foyer.

She never made him tea anyway. Just pointed out where the kettle was. With a huff, he climbed the stairs to B and didn't bother knocking.

Sherlock was sat in his chair, knees tucked to his chest, looking 12 years old. His brother took a step towards him and started to say something, but John intervened. "Stop right there, Mycroft."

"Move out of my way, Doctor Watson."

"Why should I! What sort of brother are you anyway."

Mycroft didn't know how to respond, he knew Sherlock would never tell him of their sexual relationship and he daren't drop them both in it. As usual, the government official retreated behind a wall of superior arrogance. "Rest assured, doctor. I am only here out of concern for my brother."

"Out of concern? You're the reason he hasn't said a word since he got home."

"How do you know I'm the reason. If he hasn't spoken?" The whole time he watched Sherlock.

"He said he was going to see you. Wanted a case. Came back like this. Wasn't a difficult leap," he imitated the detective, but it was meant to be in spite towards the elder Holmes.

Mycroft stepped around John and crouched down beside his brother. He made eye contact with him and made it quite clear what was going to be discussed, if it wasn't obvious enough already.

"We'll be fine, John," Sherlock whispered.

The doctor hesitated, then he gave a sharp nod. "Fine." He grabbed his coat. "I'm going for a walk. Fix this Mycroft." With that, he left the flat.

Mycroft watched the blond go, then listened for his feet on the stairs and the door slam behind him. He waited by the window and watched John cross the road before he turned and said anything to his brother. "It has come to my attention... That is..."

Sherlock leapt to his feet and walked over to the mantle. "Spit it out, Mycroft. It's not like you to stutter."

"Sherlock, this is difficult for me."

"Kneeling with fuck all to do for over an hour was difficult for me. Far more difficult than you could possibly comprehend so don't start bullshitting me."

Mycroft took a step back as if he had been punched. "I know it was difficult. I never said differently. Please, Sherlock... I apologise."

The detective caressed the skull absently. "Would that be good enough for you, 'sir', if our positions were reversed?"

The elder Holmes didn't know what to say. He didn't think anything he had to say could justify anything he'd said or done in the last 4 hours.

"You don't respect me," Sherlock whispered after a moment.

That struck a profound note with him. After all, their years of bickering would seem to support that theory, he knew. "I do. You're the only person who understands me, Sherlock. How can I not respect that?"

"Not as a brother. As a Dom. My Dom. I gave up on a chance with John for you. He thinks I turned him down for the work. And he doesn't even mention it anymore. All this time I could have had with him I've had with you."

The government official sat down hard in John's seat. He hadn't deduced any of that, though he should have. "What am I supposed to say to that? I care about you more than you know. If I lose you over this..."

"Mycroft, you're acting like I want to lose you. I didn't say that to tell you I had an alternative in John lined up. I'm saying it because a relationship with you means more than a potential relationship with John. But you need to respect that and me. You're words today, prove you don't trust me. And that hurts. But I dealt with you not trusting me a long time ago."

Mycroft looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I do trust you. I couldn't trust you more."

"Again, you trust me as a brother. Not as your submissive."

"How can I fix this, Sherlock?" the Dom asked, meaning every word. "I will do anything. I will give you every benefit of the doubt in future."

Sherlock glanced across the room at him, putting the skull down. "I highly doubt that. It's like me promising I'll never be a prat again. You always tell me not to make promises I can't keep."

Mycroft gave a bitter laugh. "Touché, brother mine." He sighed. "I can at least promise to try. Being your Dom means the world to me."

Sherlock didn't respond to that, just returned to his chair and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Now will you let me do something before you go into 'drop'?"

The detective lifted his eyes to meet his brother's and nodded a fraction.

"Thank you," Mycroft said in relief. He sat in Sherlock's chair. "Come here."

It was clear the younger man was moving with caution, but Mycroft was just glad he was doing as he was told.

"You know John best. How long will he be out for?"

"Hours," Sherlock whispered.

"And your landlady?"

"Won't bother us."

"Sit." Mycroft patted his knee. When his brother eventually sat, the Dom brought his hand up and grasped him by the waist.

With his other hand, he pulled his brother down for a kiss.

Sherlock was surprised by the move, he had expected something different, and he melted into the kiss, tension leaving his shoulders. When they separated, the government official let out a shaky breath. He decided things were going well so he reached out and started unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt.

"Do you want it back?" Sherlock whispered into his ear, quite enjoying letting his head rest on Mycroft's shoulder.

"Maybe later." He slid it down his brother's arms, letting it rest at his wrists. "Right now, I just want to make you feel good. You deserve it."

"The reward thing?"

"Let's not call it a reward. Not with how it ended up last time."

Sherlock sighed in contentment as Mycroft stroked down his back. This felt imminently better than arguing.

"You're sure John won't walk in?"

"Mm," Sherlock agreed absently. He didn't care what Mycroft did next because he was quite satisfied where he was.

With one hand, the government official unfastened Sherlock's trousers and took out his cock. He stroked him lazily with one hand, bringing him to hardness. "You can come whenever you want to, pet."

The detective rocked his hips up as he thrust into his brother's hand over and over, meeting each stroke. Soon he spilt over Mycroft's hand, his orgasm washing over him.

"That's it. You're beautiful. Beautiful. Look at you." The Dom talked Sherlock through his orgasm, feeling him quake in his arms. Mycroft stopped stroking before it could become painful and let his brother just flop on his lap.

It was several long minutes before Sherlock's senses came back to him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, Sherlock." He looked away. How could he think of himself after what had happened earlier?

"I should reciprocate."

"Why?"

"Because you expect me to," Sherlock tried to move to do just that.

Mycroft grasped him by the arm. "No. Not if that's the reason."

The sub resisted. "But that's how this works."

"Not now. This was for you, pet."

"I don't understand."

"How often do I let you orgasm before I do?"

"Never, sir," Sherlock whispered, head low. "Unless I'm in trouble."

"That wasn't my point." Mycroft lifted his brother's chin with one finger so he could look him in the eyes. "You're not in trouble."

"Then why did you let me?" Sherlock asked, twisting his head away so he could duck it again.

"Because..." Mycroft let out a puff of air, "I don't deserve to come, for once. Sherlock, I'm truly sorry. You're right. I couldn't comprehend the idea of you being 100% well behaved for a whole hour."

Sherlock looked away. "That's partly my fault."

"Hmm." Mycroft didn't offer a response to that. "You're my baby brother. Nothing you could say or do would make me walk away, but now that you've behaved like this I know what I can expect."

Sherlock nodded slightly against his brother's chest.

"Should we reconvene to your bedroom?" Mycroft asked.

The detective shook his head. "No, sir. Yours."

Mycroft cleared his throat. Now that the air was clear between them, he was finding himself aroused once more. "That seems an excellent proposal."

At the Mycroft's words, Sherlock shed his brother's shirt. "I'll be right back." He disappeared into his room for a moment, then returned wearing one of his own shirts. "That feels better."

Mycroft stood, his own shirt folded into a neat package. "After you," he said, gesturing towards the door.

Outside, Mycroft's driver was waiting. The government official slid into the back seat with his brother slipping in and kneeling on the floor. The driver closed the door without a word being said. He knew he could count on his staff for discretion.

"Sherlock, I don't want to do anything heavy with you for a few days." He spoke as he ran his hand through his curls.

The detective's bottom lip popped out a tiny bit, but he nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good." Tugging, the government official rested his brother's head in his lap.

"I do trust you," Mycroft added before the detective could hide in his thoughts. "It's myself I need time to trust again."

Sherlock nodded again, his cheek rubbing against the material of his brother's trousers. He actually thought Mycroft meant what he said.

Soon, they arrived at the government official's mansion. Mycroft helped his brother out of the car and guided him inside with a hand at the small of his back.

"Why are we home?"

"I didn't feel the need to parade you through the club, little brother."

Those words made Sherlock feel oddly warm inside. The times they played at the mansion were always his favourite. It always felt less adversarial.

"What will John say when he returns to baker Street and you aren't there?"

"I'll text him," Sherlock's voice was half question.

"By all means. But do make it clear I didn't 'kidnap' you. Otherwise, he's likely to show up here."

Sherlock shot off a a quick text:

**With Mycroft. Not kidnapped. Don't need rescuing. - SH**

He wondered if the doctor would believe it.

John didn't even know where the mansion was. Even if he didn't believe the message, there was no way he'd be able to locate either of them.

The detective only managed to half shrug to himself when Mycroft snatched his phone and tossed in on a nearby table. "It's time, Lock. Strip." He crossed his arms and waited, eyes locked on his baby brother.

Sherlock removed his clothes without making a show of it. He knew that wasn't what his brother wanted, then he immediately dropped to his knees.

"Good boy," Mycroft whispered running his hands through his brother's curls. This was the time he should be treasuring.

The detective practically purred at Mycroft's attentions. When his brother tugged on his hair, he groaned with pleasure, ready to start playing for real.

"I told you nothing heavy was going to happen, little brother."

Sherlock sighed. "I know." But that didn't mean they couldn't play at all. On impulse, he wrapped his arms around his brother's thighs and buried his face against his abdomen. He didn't quite dare to nuzzle against his clothed cock like he wanted to.

The government official chuckled. "All right." He tugged on Sherlock's curls, encouraging his brother to look up at him. "Go on, then. Crawl to the playroom."

Sherlock paused for one moment then turned on his back and crawled toward the playroom like his brother had ordered. He put an extra wiggle in his arse as he crawled, hoping to tease his brother into action.

Mycroft walked casually behind his brother, appreciating the view. At the playroom door, he stopped to see if Sherlock would take up position in the middle of the room without being told. Of course he did. Sherlock was just in one of those moods today when he wanted to surprise him.

The detective wished he could see his brother's face. He would like to know what effect he was having on him.

Fetching a long strip of silk, Mycroft crossed to his brother. He moved Sherlock's hand to the small of his back, then he wrapped the silk around his wrists, and tied it into a loose knot.

The 'I could get out of this with ease' Sherlock was thinking went unsaid. He didn't want to upset his brother. He could do this. When the blindfold was slipped over his eyes, he let out a contented sigh. He could concentrate better on Mycroft's touch without having to filter out the extraneous data.

The government official placed his foot between Sherlock's knees and nudged them wider apart. He kept going until his brother was in a mild stress position. With his hands behind him he felt like he would lose his balance very easily, and without being able to see… that didn't help matters.

Running his fingers over his brother's shoulders, Mycroft walked around him a couple of times. He stopped in front of him and pinched one of his nipples.

Sherlock bit his lip to keep from crying out, it had been a surprise, given he couldn't see anything. He let himself relax under his brother's ministrations, though they were far too tender for his tastes. He wanted to let Mycroft know he craved something rougher, but he didn't want to disappoint him either. Misbehaving wasn't an option. "More. Please, sir."

"Sherlock-" Mycroft cut off as Sherlock tilted his head up. It was clear he was trying his absolute hardest to behave and not say precisely what he wanted.

The government official placed his hands on either side of Sherlock's face. "I promised you nothing heavy."

The younger Holmes nodded his understanding, though he was obviously disappointed.

"But it's not what you want," Mycroft acknowledged. He rubbed his thumbs over Sherlock's cheekbones, thinking. If he admitted it to himself, he'd like to play a bit rougher himself. "Alright. But you have to promise me you'll tell me if or when I go too far."

Sherlock nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir."

Mycroft gave his brother a shove, toppling him over, then he went to fetch a pair of cuffs. If they were really going to play, the silk would have to go.

When Mycroft returned Sherlock had already slipped out of the silk but he kept his hands behind his back.

Mycroft merely chuckled. "I don't know why I bothered."

That made the detective smile even as his brother roughly cuffed his hands behind his back. This felt better. Already, he was more aroused.

A fact Mycroft noticed as soon as he moved in front of Sherlock. "You are quite eager." He toed at his brother's cock, shifting it side to side. "Will you be able to control yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

Mycroft watched his brother for a moment. He was incredibly lucky the younger Holmes liked things rough. He would have no idea what to do with him if he didn't.

With one hand gripping Sherlock's curls, the government official led him to a nearby bench and pulled him over it. He gave his brother's arse a slap, then went to fetch some toys.

It was tempting to deduce what Mycroft was getting, but the detective was determined to behave. As a result, he was surprised when his brother dropped a couple of items on his back.

"Don't drop those," the elder Holmes warned as he buckled a wide collar around Sherlock's neck. Not only did it look lovely on him, but it provided several rings that Mycroft could use to manhandle his brother. Mycroft picked up the tube of lube he had dropped onto his brother's back and poured some into his hand, slicking his fingers.

Sherlock watched over his shoulder, tugging the cuffs slightly.

"Is that your way of telling me to hurry up?"

The detective's eyes darted up to meet his brother's. "Ah. No, sir." He had simply been curious and had let it get the best of him. Not that he would mind if Mycroft hurried it a bit.

"Oddly, I believe you." The government official ran his fingers over Sherlock's entrance.

Sherlock fought himself to remain completely still. He'd managed it for a few hours earlier, why couldn't he now? He did shift slightly when Mycroft's finger breached him. "S-sorry, sir."

"How polite. Apologising before I have the chance to reprimand you." He quickly added a second finger, not giving Sherlock time to adjust.

Sherlock couldn't believe his brother had not bollocked him once. It was usually every other sentence. He didn't know if it was the day's events causing that or his current behaviour. He truly hoped it was the latter.

All thoughts about the situation fled him as Mycroft stroked roughly over his prostate. His eyes opened wide and he let out a lascivious moan that made the elder Holmes chuckle.

"About time you made some noise."

"You don't like it when I make noise."

"You aren't gagged for a reason, little brother." He stroked over that small bundle of nerves again and again, eliciting further moans. When Sherlock was a sweaty mess, the government official removed his fingers from his hole. He picked up the vibrator from his little brother's back and slicked it up, then pressed it against his entrance, teasing him with it.

Sherlock stopped himself forcing back into it and instead bit his lip to stop himself from telling his brother to hurry up.

Mycroft took his time, pressing the vibrator into his brother. When it was seated, he pulled it almost all the way back out and started fucking Sherlock with it slowly.

Before too long, Sherlock was writhing uncontrollably under Mycroft's ministrations. Mycroft knew exactly how to get him on edge within minutes. He breathed heavily, trying not to squirm, but it proved to be impossible. He was close, so close, to coming just from the prostate stimulation alone.

Mycroft pushed the vibrator all the way in, then released it. With a flick, he turned it on. The way his brother shivered and shook had him hard. He pulled himself out and gave himself a long stroke.

Then he wandered round the bench and paused in front of Sherlock. "How long would it take you to come untouched?" Mycroft pondered, watching him intently.

The detective managed to stutter out, "N-not long, sir." All he really needed was permission. He gave a full body shudder. "Please, sir."

"You're being very vague with your request, little brother." Mycroft stroked himself again and then thrust himself into Sherlock's mouth.

The younger Holmes swallowed convulsively around his brother's cock. He had been caught entirely off guard. After a moment to adjust, he began to suck in earnest, hollowing out his cheeks and wrapping his tongue around his brother's length.

Mycroft chuckled with what remained of his dignity at his brother's ministrations. It wasn't hard to make him stop talking. He fucked his brother's mouth long and hard, thrusting down his throat and cutting off his air. It made Sherlock's throat spasm around him. Still, his brother didn't try to pull away. "You're being so good for me." Mycroft thrust in once more, shuddering his way to orgasm.

Sherlock swallowed his brother's release, then licked him clean. His own cock throbbed with need, and his balls ached for release. He was fisting his hands so tightly Mycroft had to run his hands down his arms. "Relax, little brother, hurt yourself and you'll be in for a spanking."

The detective nodded and replied, "Yes, sir." He unfisted his hands, but he couldn't manage to relax any further. He was too close to the edge.

Mycroft stepped back and laughed. "Are you waiting for permission like a good boy?"

"Y-yes, sir," Sherlock stuttered.

The government official ran his fingers through his brother's sweaty curls. Hooking a finger in one of the loops on Sherlock's collar, he pulled him off the bench and to a kneeling position. Then he stepped back again and watched, ever presentable with his cock tucked back inside his trousers.

Sherlock looked up at his brother with pleading eyes, not sure if he could hold out much longer. It seemed as though everything felt more intense now that he was trying to behave. He didn't care what was going through his head, he wouldn't ask. He just wouldn't. Mycroft would give him permission or he wouldn't come at all.

The government official idly pinched one of Sherlock's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm proud of you, boy. You may come."

The detective came. He hunched forward, his orgasm sweeping through him in waves of intense pleasure that brought tears to his eyes.

Mycroft stroked his brother's back through the orgasm, then he lifted him into his arms. He carried him over to the nearby bed and placed him on it, then cleaned him.

Sherlock practically purred throughout the process. When his brother laid down beside him, he curled around him, content.

"Rest while you can, baby brother. I'm not done with you yet."

They both drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, the detective was woken by a sharp slap to his arse. He gave a yelp, his eyes flying open. As his mind came back online, he gave Mycroft a slow grin, then stretched seductively.

"Don't just lay there." The government official rolled Sherlock onto his back. He grasped his brother's cock and gave it a shake. "Fetch coffee, then kneel by the bed."

"Coffee?" Sherlock shook his head, seemingly coming around properly. Then he crawled off out of the room before Mycroft could laugh at him.

When he returned, he held out a mug of coffee towards his brother and waited for him to take it. Once his hands were empty, he knelt up with them behind his head. He had to stifle a yawn which made Mycroft chuckle.

"Wake up, pet," the government official said between sips. He punctuated his words by nudging at Sherlock's cock with his toes.

Mycroft watched his brother for a long moment before taking a sip. "I've phoned Anthea and said I'm going to be away from work for a few days."

That did the trick. Sherlock's eyes widened and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "What about John, sir?"

"Go phone him, pet." Mycroft watched his brother scamper away to do so. He set his coffee aside and stretched, then he went to the kitchen. He needed to get some nutrition into his boy before they could even think about playing. After all, they had a lot fun ahead of them.


End file.
